Birthday Surprises!
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Kayla wanted a small birthday party with her closest friends and family, and that's what she got along with a few added extras. DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS, KITTEN! NOT UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY! Kayla-the OC-does not belong to me, an neither does Ana-who belongs to Ayukazi With Kitty. Pairings: OC/Deidara, OC/Sasori, Shikamru/OC/Kiba


**Hey hey, psst guess what? It's my Chibi Ninja's birthday! So…I decided to write this for her! Her pen-name is DawnFlowerThunderHeart! And this is her birthday present!**

**Kalika: Okay, now you're just repeating yourself…**

**Me: I'm trying to make it more clear to the readers!**

**Kalika: *eye roll* whatever.**

**Anyways…HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Oh and for your birthday, I got you a restraining order from your NINJA STALKERS! Yeah, anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor do I own Kayla or Ana, but I do own Kalika! And the plot!**

*Kalika's point of view*

"CHIBI!" I screeched, calling down the hall. "CHIBI! CHIBI! CHIBI!"

"What?" Kayla yelled from somewhere in the house.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Calm your tits! I'm right here," she said, rubbing a towel through her damp hair as she came out of the bathroom.

I paused, taking a minute to drink in her features. Her beautiful black hair hung in damp waves, making the red streaks in her luscious locks disappear and making the black look darker than it actually was. Her one blue eye and one green eye sparkled as she looked around at the recently decorated halls as a huge grin lit up her face.

I happily noted that she was wearing her custom-made chibi-Naruto ninja t-shirt that I had made her. It consisted of her favorite characters—Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, Neji and Hinata—in chibi form. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a familiar pair of Batman Converse.

"Woman, why dost thou wear my shoes?" I questioned.

"Because it's my birthday," she smiled, trying to look all cute and innocent. "And because you love me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Chibi! It's your birthday!"

"I know!" she whispered loudly. "That's why you have the 'Happy Birthday' signs everywhere…"

"Come! We celebrate!" I announced dramatically, grabbing her slightly tanned wrist and dragged her down the hallway, flicking off the lights as we went. What can I say? I'm not rich like _some_ people, and can't afford to leave the lights on.

"You didn't have to throw me a party," Kayla insisted as I pulled her along.

"NONSENSE! YOU KNOW HOW ANA AND I ARE PARTY ANIMALS!"

"Who'd you invite, exactly?" she questioned, looking nervous. "Any of your…friends?"

"Uh…let's see…there's you, Ana, Adam, Alex, and me…" I said. "I know how you don't like hanging out with _them_."

"I don't understand why you hang out with them," she sighed as I put a blindfold over her eyes.

"They just…get me, you know?"

"They're creepy," Kayla insisted. "I expect half of them to try to drink my blood!"

"Hey, that's me, remember?" I scolded, playfully swatting her arm.

"Wait, I thought that the taste of my blood disgusted you?"

"Well, you taste fine," I insisted. "It's just your wolf demon tastes revolting."

"Oh…well that's not fun…" she trailed off. I grinned at her, though she couldn't see me.

"What? That should make you happy that I won't try to drain you while you sleep!"

"I didn't mean it like that," she said as I began pushing her through the kitchen, the floor squeaking beneath our feet. "It's just-"

*Kayla's POV*

"It's just that-" I broke off, hearing Kalika scream. I panicked and ripped of the blindfold. "What's wrong? Is there an Orochimaru? Is there blood?"

I looked around frantically, noticing that Kalika had climbed up onto the dining room table, still screaming.

A barrage of footsteps were heard, and I saw Kalika's two siblings, Alex and Adam, and one of our closest friends, Ana, running in.

"What's wrong?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know! She just started screaming!"

"Adam!" Kalika yelled, stomping her feet. "ADAM!"

She began crying and I started to get scared. _What's wrong with her?_ I reached up and grabbed her hand. "Kika-sis? Calm down-"

"ADAM!" she yelped, going over to climb on top of her book case. Adam walked over to her, observing in amusement as the girl with tricolored hair laid down on top of her bookcase.

"What?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. I'll tell the truth, when I first met Adam, I thought he was obnoxious and self-absorbed. My reasoning? He was the star of the football team, the best quarterback Preston High had ever seen! He dated the typical cheerleader-types and his friends liked to pick on outcasts like Kalika, Ana, and me.

But after meeting him, I noticed he was really nice, and Kika told me once that Adam had beaten up this one guy who kept picking on her. He sticks up for me now too, not that I need him to.

Kalika doesn't take any bullshit from anyone anymore. She doesn't care what anyone thinks, and I'm not sure if I respect that or not. She's aloof and hostile towards strangers, but she's not as bad as she seems from the outside. Once you get to know her, she's like an innocent child, afraid of things that only she knows.

Her mother kicked her out—Kalika says she left, but I know when she lies—two years ago and broke off all connection with her youngest child.

That didn't really seem to affect her much. She got her own place and a job that she goes to everyday after school. She gets in trouble a lot too. It's mainly because her hair goes against the dress code.

She believes that she is free to express herself by dying her hair three different colors. She's naturally a ginger, like Ana, but dyes it constantly. This time she dyed it black with lime green and hot pink streaks.

Ana has beautiful red hair that curls beautifully. Sometimes I get jealous and repeatedly claim that I wish I had curly hair, only to have Ana and Kalika nag me saying that curly hair is annoying.

*Ana's POV*

I unlocked the door to Kika's apartment with the key she gave me, and—upon entering—found that the party not only hadn't begun, but the birthday girl wasn't even here yet!

I decided to talk with Alex about the newest episode of Naruto Shippuden, but quickly lost her when I began talking about the Uchiha clan.

"The Senju are way better than the Uchiha!" she claimed.

I shook my head. "The Uchiha clan is a proud clan. We hold the Sharingan, adding to our natural-born talent. Not to mention that almost all the Uchiha men are drop dead sexy. And what do the Senju have?"

"Hold over Konoha!" Alex snapped. "If you don't recall, Hashirama Senju defeated Madara Uchiha, proving the Senju are better."

"If it wasn't Kayla's birthday, I would slap you," I growled jokingly. "Because everyone knows that the Uchiha are the best!"

"If they were the best, then they wouldn't be extinct," Alex countered, crossing her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes. _And here I thought that she was one of the mature ones…_

Suddenly the house was filled with a shrill screaming. The three of us shot up and raced to the source of the screaming—which was the dining room.

Upon entering the room, we found out it was Kika that was screaming, and she was standing on the dining room table…_remind me not to eat off of that…_ she kept screaming for Adam—who looked like he wanted to laugh.

I watched the display, very amused, and began laughing uncontrollably, earning a glare form Alex. We didn't get along very well for one reason and one reason only: she hated Itachi. When I found out, I ignored her from a month. I think I remember Kika saying that when she had found out, she ignored her for a year!

Kayla walked over to Kika and grabbed her wrist, trying to calm the screaming girl. Kika shook her off and began climbing onto her bookcase. _wow, I can't believe that can actually hold her weight!_

_Whoa, that's not nice! It's not like she's fat!_

_No, just heavy._

_You're mean._

_Yes, and you're psycho._

_So is everyone else in this house!_

_Always so defensive…_

I decided to tune out the annoying voice in my head-

_Hey! I'm not annoying! Ask Clarence! He'll tell you!_

_Clarence?_

_**She is annoying.**_

_Clarence?! What the heck? I thought you loved me!_

_Hehe, he just burned your biscuits…_

_Now you sound like Kalika!_

I mentally rolled my eyes as Adam began trying to sooth the screaming girl. "What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

_Wow, the party hasn't even started yet and Kalika's already screaming! Alex is already pissed off! Kayla's already in her little lala land, and Adam is the only sane one…_

"Adam! There's a spider!" Kalika screamed, burying her face in her arms. Kayla looked shocked at first but that quickly turned to anger, while Adam and Alex sweat dropped. What did I do, you may ask, well…I laughed!

It wasn't like a 'Hehe' laugh either. No, it was more like screaming, wailing laughter that wrenched at my insides.

Adam turned his head to glare at me before turning to crush the poor, unsuspecting arachnid. He went to go help Kika—who was already trying to climb down from the bookcase, only to have it fall on top of her on the ground.

Now a normal person who had just gotten crushed by a bookcase would probably scream, and scream Kika did. Well, more like howled…with laughter…

My laughter soon joined with hers as Adam lifted the bookcase off of his younger sister.

*Adam's POV*

Sometimes I think I'm the only sane person in this group…

*Kayla's POV*

Once we were all calmed down, Kalika put the blindfold back over my eyes and began pushing me through the door that our friends had passed through moments before.

Kika grabbed my arm and walked beside me, accidently pushing me into the door. "Sorry," she squeaked. "I forgot to turn the nob!"

I nodded as she pulled me through the doorway. I felt her hand tense on my arm and she screamed, again. _This girl is sooo gonna lose her voice again…_

"Adam," I said, not even bothering to remove the blindfold this time. "Kill the spider."

It was silent. Too quiet, if you asked me. "Adam?"

There was no answer. Kalika had stopped screaming. My nose twitched as I sniffed the air, detecting a multitude of different unfamiliar scents that comingled and made me altogether dizzy.

"Kika?" I asked, reaching out to her on my left. My fingers brushed her tense form. I sighed and pulled off the blindfold, looking towards my friends. "Kika, why are there cosplayers in your house?"

Kika shook her head, looking from one face to the next. "I didn't invite these people," she said, gaping at them.

"Don't you think they look kind of…similar to-"

"Wait!" Kika interrupted Alex, earning a glare from the bitchy brunette. "Why are Sasori and Deidara here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but aren't they trying to kill Gaara…?"

"You're not insinuating…?" Adam asked, crossing his arms over his bulky chest.

"Adam, I've read enough fanfictions to know that they aren't cosplayers," Kika said, sounding like the mental genius she is.

Adam shook his head, disbelieving. "I don't think so…"

Kika sighed and walked over to the group of people in her living room. The crowd parted where she walked, it was kind of cool. She came to a stop in front of a certain redhead and went to slap him in the face, but was stopped by sand wrapping around her arm.

She struggled to hold it up higher. "A cosplayer can't do this," she announced before licking the sand. She looked thoughtful and then her face contorted in disgust. "Ew! It tastes like the beach!"

"Well, it's sand! What do you expect?!" Alex demanded.

"No need to be mean," I snapped, marching over to Kika. "Gaara of the Desert, you let my Kika-sis go this instant!"

He glared at me. "Why would you care?"

"If you don't," I threatened. "I'll lick your face!"

He stared at me with those eyes of his, and I watched as his sand loosened and fell to the ground before returning to his guard. I grinned, turning around to go stand on a table. "Hello, friends, family, and intruders!" I announced, looking around at all the people looking at me. I felt myself heat up. I opened my mouth but was—thankfully—cut off by Kika, who winked at me before speaking.

"Kayla!" Kalika scolded me. "That's rude! Here, let me," she said as she climbed next to me on the table. She opened her arms in a welcoming gesture. "Friends, family, and intruding freaks-"

"Yeah, and _I _was rude," I murmured, earning a glare from my tricolored haired friend. After she was finished glaring, she turned back to the crowd of—now glaring—people.

"I welcome you to my humble abode," she announced. "I shake you warmly by the hand!"

It was kind of funny, the looks on the faces of our favorite—and least favorite—Naruto characters. An awkward silence settled over the room.

"Uh," Kalika pulled her thinking face—which was basically her scrunching up her nose and pursing her lips while puffing out her cheeks. "Nya! I think you should know that you people are intruding on our immense celebration of my Kalay-lay's birthday."

Ana walked over to her and began whispering in her ear. "Kika, we're from this world and we don't even know what you're talking about…"

"It's my Kitten's birthday!" Kalika exclaimed, making me blush. I hate when she calls me that! Grrr…makes me want to bite her shoulder! "And since you are here, you must party with us!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade approached the table that we were standing on. "Excuse me-"

"Are you two dating?" Kalika interrupted the pervy Sannin.

Tsunade twitched angrily while Jiraiya put his arm around her shoulder, laughing. "Oh, yeah! Tsunade and I go way back-"

"Liar!" Kalika shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Jiraiya. "You, sir! Are a liar! Tsunade, my dearest crazy aunt-"

"She's my crazy aunt!" I interrupted, shouting.

"Shut up! Tsunade, my dearest crazy aunt, there's some alcohol in the kitchen. Help yourself."

Tsunade seemed to brighten up and left towards the kitchen where Kalika had pointed. "And for the rest of you low life maggots! And Naruto characters," she pulled her chibi face. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! KAYLA! CRANK UP THE TUNES!"

I sighed and jumped off the table, turning on her iHome which, surprisingly, got very loud. Adam turned off the overhead lights and Ana turned on our multitude of lava lamps and strobe lights.

Nobody moved and the only noise was the blaring of Sexy Vampire through Kika's speakers. The girl mentioned twitched before dancing crazily along with Ana. They danced in unison, hip bumping and danger legging.

The song ended and another familiar song came on. Ana, Kalika and I froze in unison before shouting, "CARAMELLDANSEN!" and began dancing again.

*Kalika's POV*

The birthday girl was happily dancing with Ana and me, but I noticed that more than a few people in the room weren't dancing. I immediately stopped, grabbing Ana's arm to stop her too.

"Hey! You Fudgenuts! If you don't dance, I will make you!"

"You can't make us do anything! Believe it!" an…annoying blond announced.

I twitched. "Oh can't I?"

"Oh no, he's got Kika mad," Alex sighed, coming over to stand by us.

"Dear, he had me mad once I noticed he was here," I glared at Naruto.

"Can't say I blame her," Kayla said, shrugging.

"DANCE I SAY!" I yelled. "Dance, socialize, do something! Gaara! You have to dance a chibi dance!"

"A…what?"

"Kiba! Shikamaru! You two must socialize!"

"Maybe you guys should introduce yourselves," Jiraiya suggested.

I grinned. "Well, my name is Kalika Dylan Marvil. I enjoy dancing, singing, writing, and BEING LOUD! I dislike anything that isn't pudding or juice. I'm a vampire, so I'm awesome, and…yeah that's about it…Kayla! Your turn!"

I saw her freeze as everyone looked at her. "H-hi," she said nervously. "My name i-is Kayla. I-I enjoy a lot of things and I dislike many other things…like Naruto-"

"Why do you hate me, DATTEBAYO!?"

"And I can turn into a wolf…Ana," she squeaked out.

Ana laughed and climbed up onto the table, holding her Itachi plushy. I looked towards Sasuke who was standing in between Sakura and Naruto. I noticed he flinched when he noticed what she was holding.

"Hello! I am Ana, but you can call me Rae," she said, quite peppily in my opinion… "Let's see…I like the Akatsuki, Itachi, Deidara, Itachi, my friends, Itachi, reading and writing fanfictions, Itachi, Deidara, um…did I say Deidara?"

"Yes, but you forgot something!" I announced.

"What?"

"You forgot to say Itachi," I explained.

"Oh, how could I forget Itachi?"

"Well, Deidara," I offered. "Oh, Sasori!"

"I…don't like Sasori though…" she said confused.

"I know, but I do!" I sighed. "Sexy ginger…"

"I know I am!" Ana announced, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"I wasn't talking about you," I scolded, biting the girl on her shoulder. "Mmmm, pudding…"

"You little freak," Ana laughed. "Alex, you're up!"

Alex sighed. "Do I have to?"

"WOMAN, IF YOU DON'T I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SENJU LOVER!" Ana and I shouted in unison.

"I'm not much of a Narutard as some people say, but-"

"Wait!"

"What is it, Kika?"

"You forgot to state your name!"

"Really, Kika? Really?" I nodded. "My name is Alex. I think the Senju clan is superior to the Uchiha clan for one reason and one reason only: the Senju clan is still here and there is only one Uchiha left."

"Itachi is still out there," Sasuke interrupted.

"Not in our world," Alex sneered. "You killed Itachi."

"HE DID NOT KILL ITACHI!" Ana and I shouted.

"IT WAS HIS ILLNESS!" Ana continued before jumping off the table and running to the corner holding her Itachi plushy tightly. I watched her as she began stroking its hair murmuring things like "It's okay," and "Sasuke didn't mean it."

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled at Alex. "You sent her to the emo corner!"

"Well, it's what she gets for liking the Uchiha's!"

"Woman! If the Senju are sooo great, then why didn't they just annihilate the clan themselves instead of sending an Uchiha to do it? because they are cowardly and know that they cannot compare to the awesomeness that is Uchiha!"

"Why don't you just go marry an Uchiha then!"

"I would, but I love Sasori!"

"Who happens to be standing in the corner over there," Adam murmured.

"Yeah, what's with that?" I asked. "Sasori! Sasori! Sasori! Why are you here? Didn't you abandon your village and become a traitor? And why's Deidara here?"

"I don't know what kind of twisted version of us you were shown," Gaara said. "But Sasori never actually abandoned Suna, and Deidara is an orphan who Sasori's grandmother took in."

"That is so confusing…"

"And messed up…"

"So…Sasori is good?" I asked. "Is he still impatient? What is his view on art?"

"It's eternal," Sasori spoke up. "Something that can be viewed by future generations."

"No, un," Deidara spoke up. "Art is an explosion! That single fleeting moment when it's there and then gone forever!"

"What's the point in having something when it's gone as soon as it comes into this world?"

"Amen!" I announced. "So are you a puppet?"

He nodded. I nodded back before turning around to go comfort my crying best friend. Before I got there, though, I was stopped by my little sister. (**A/I: yeah, you're younger than me in this story! Deal!**)

"Kika-sis! Help! IT'S JUST LIKE IN MY HALLUCINATIONS!"

I spun around and ran over to Kayla who was being…I'd say raped, but that's not right…by her ninja stalkers! Well, I got lots of practice so… "HEY, YOU LITTLE FUCKERS BETTER LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE! AND IF YOU GET HER PREGNANT, I'LL KILL EACH OF YOU SLOWLY!" I yelled, marching over to them, yanking away Kiba and Kakashi. "Shikamaru, dear, I know you think she's hot, but can't you help protect her from people?"

"That would be a drag, though…"

"Your face is a drag!" I snapped. "Kakashi, you are too old for my sister, I demand you leave my house at once. Kiba, you may try to win my sister over but there will be no sexual activity until I say its okay."

"I didn't want to have sex with her, so…yeah…"

"Where's Akamaru?"

"Over there with Kayla," Kiba explained, pointing—unnecessarily—over to my sister.

"Aw! She loves dogs, you know, and-" I broke off. "DEIDARA, IF YOU BLOW THAT UP, I'LL KILL YOU! SASORI, CONTROL YOUR FELLOW ARTIST! NARUTO, SHUT UP! SAKURA, HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD! SASUKE, STOP GLARING AT NOTHING! GAARA, STOP TRYING TO KILL MY CAT! KANKURO, THAT IS NOT A PUPPET! TEMARI, CONTROL YOUR BROTHERS! LEE, GAI, IF YOU DON'T STOP SHOUTING ABOUT THE POWER OF YOUTH I WILL KILL YOU! NEJI, IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO CUT YOUR HAIR! WILL ALL OF YOU _SHUT UP_?!"

The whole room got dead silent. "Thank you," I sighed, walking over to the couch. "It's time for…EMBARASSING STORIES ABOUT THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

Kayla groaned while Adam, Alex, and Ana cheered, happily. I smirked. "You Naruto freaks are gonna want to, uh, stick around for this. I GET TO SIT NEXT TO KAYLA!"

"Why do you get to sit next to her?!" Ana demanded.

"Because she's my sister!"

"But…I thought I was your sister?" Ana asked, forcing herself to tear up.

"No, you out!" I stuck my tongue out playfully at her. "So family gets to sit with the birthday girl. I am her sister so…"

"What about Dad?" Kayla asked, smirking.

"Oh, yeah! Dad!?" I yelled, looking at Gai. "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"Are you talking to me, youthful girl?"

I sniffled. "Daddy, I…I thought that I was your youthful flower?"

"How could he be your father if he comes from a different world?" a certain…pink haired….grrr…asked.

"You don't deserve to question me!" I yelled.

"Um…what's your problem?"

""Look here, Pinky, in the show _you_ are part of the reason my Sasori-kun is dead! So I hate you."

"That's not a very good reason to hate me," Sakura replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because he's not dead-"

"That's not the point!" I yelled, putting my laptop on the side table and going to narutoget . com, and clicked the episode before the one where Sasori dies. I handed it to the pinkette and sat on the couch, arms folded over my chest. "Kayla, I hate her even more now that I actually know her," I murmured to my sister who nodded in agreement.

**Yeah, that's where this chapter ends…embarrassing stories is the next chapter…Mwahahaha! Uh pairings are:**

**Ana/Deidara**

**Shikamaru/Kayla/Kiba**

**Sasori/Kalika**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**TenTen/Neji**

**Sasuke/Sakura**

**Characters from Naruto that are in this story are:**

**Tsunade**

**Jiraiya**

**Kakashi**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**Might Gai**

**Rock Lee**

**TenTen**

**Neji**

**Asuma**

**Shikamaru**

**Ino**

**Chouji**

**Kurenai**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Hinata**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Sasori**

**And Deidara.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAYLA! Please review! They make me happy! It took me forever to write this! I have major writers' block on all my other stories. That makes me sad v.v**

**Anyways, loves and hugs, minions!**

**Vee **


End file.
